sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
Scenario Mission 20 - The Black Gundam
Random stuff. No one posted about this anyway. Just keep reading this until you understand. Quite straight forward anyway. What you get from the mission : Gundam Mk-II Unit 2 coupon <--- Expert only.Hard to obtain GM-Cannon (A.E.U.G) Plan <--- Random drop. Section heading Units needed for completion: Legend Gundam Wing Gundam Zero Custom (EW) Infinite Justice Gundam Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW) --------------------------------------------------- Items may be needed: Reload up (Only for Legend Gundam, optional for the rest) Cyclops (Quite important.The bosses HP is alot.Use that to save yourself in phase 3) Section heading Phase 1 : Destroy the Gundam Mk2 Unit 2, straightforward just kill all the GM-II units until the mk-2 unit is destroyed. Careful not to lose alot of HP,you will need it for how hard this potentially is. Just keep killing,support each other. Wing 0 will just use his TBR mode and keep killing the enemys from above.The rest just support it. If you're attacked by a GM-II, quickly wipe it out, to lower the chances of failing at phase 3. Again. keep killing the grunts until the Mk-2 arrives and just kill it until you proceed to phase 2 Phase 2 : Hard one. Kamille has to reach the capsule under a minute, over that you lose. A hizack touches the capsule, you lose. Best plan is that the Legend Gundam runs opposite from the capsule to find Kamille and stop the Galbaldy Beta from slowing him down,Legend Gundam has to use his Mode 2 Weapon 2 (DRAGOON Spread Shot) to stop the Gabaldy Beta, use Reload Up to spam stun at it to save yourself from failing. The other 3 must guard the capsule as long as they can until kamille reaches to the capsule. The Infinite Justice and Heavyarms will guard it right beside the capsule while the Wing 0 will guard it further away from them. A Hizack will spawn behind the capsule (If i remember correctly) Simply put. Just keep guarding and stunning until Kamille reaches the capsule Phase 3 : All the HP you saved will be put to good use.Hardest part to play in. Destroy Jerrid in the Marasai. As soon as the phase starts. Everyone has to start firing at him cause his HP is extremely high. Wing 0 will then have to rush to the rock that is top right away from the rock the players spawned at and instantly go mode 2 and just spam at Jerid. And as his HP goes down to a certain level. He will dissapear and missles will come (Just enough to wipe you out basically) And remember about the Wing 0 staying near the front rock? The missles will target him and keep the other 3 safe, as soon as the missle attack ended. Jerid will come back along with kakricorn ( I think his name is like that?) Instantly focus on Kakricorn as he gives buffs to Jerid.Making Jerid near to godly defense. As soon Kakricorn is taken out. Jerid will then have no buffs and can be damaged normally. As soon as hes gone all 4 can just spam at Jerid until the 2nd missle attack approches. Wing 0 will then take the shot behind the rock. All will be safe. As soon as they come back, Kakricorn will then aim kamille. (If Kamille dies, mission fails.) thats the best time for Infinite Justice to change to mode 2 and melee him. Keep doing it until Kakricorn runs away and just focus on Jerid again. The same process repeats all the way until Jerid's HP completely goes down.